WarriorsHero's of the clans: Dark Peace
by nora.loves.josh
Summary: Spoiler Alert! this takes place right after the last hope. The clan's are thriving with endless fresh kill, and new kits. All seems well, when an ominous Prophecy, sent from Firestar himself, falls upon the clans, shrouding their glorious victory. Dovewing and Tigerheart for the win :P


**Prologue:**

_1 year ago_

Firestar can feel the blood pounding in his ears as he faces his old enemy, Tigerstar. The dark tabby looms over him, a growl in his throat and the blood of many clan cats on his lips. "You are no leader Tigerstar, you never were." Firestar pads closer.

Tigerstar snarls, "I'm a better leader than you could ever be."

"A leader puts his clan first." Firestar lashed his tail. "Instead, your clanmates are made to fight your battles not theirs."

"Real warriors love battle," Tigerstar sneered. "I give them a chance to die for a cause."

Firestar felt a rush of anger at his words. "And what have all your battles been _for_ Tigerstar? What cause is worth the lives of so many warriors?"

A wicked and crazy smile appeared on Tigerstar's face and his whiskers twitched. "Defeating you, of course."

"You haven't defeated me yet."

"That's why I'm here."

"Has it been worth it? All the hate? All the death?"

Tigerstar's ears flattened. "Every Moment" and he lunged for firestar's throat. "I lost everything because of you!" tiger star slashed at firestar's flank, but he rolled away in the nick of time. The dark tabby tom leaped onto him claws at firestar's throat. "Now you will die, and the forest will be mine."

"I won't die until the clans are rid of you!" yowled Firestar and rolled away. He knocked into the tabby tom and sent him flying across the gorge. "You live like a rogue, you die like a rogue." He charged at Tigerstar and sank his teeth into his neck.

Tigerstar flailed around, slashing Firestar and gushing blood. "You can never stop me from destroying the clans! Even if I have to work through others, I will see to it that all of your precious clan cats meet their doom!"

Firestar growled, "You are dying forever, I'm not afraid of anything you say."

"You f-foo-ol…" he spat, "You're just as dead as I. "

Firestar watches as Tigerstar shudders and his eyes glaze over. He feels a faint burning sensation coming from his neck, he licks at it and pain shoots through his shoulder, everything's a blur. His mouth is thick with blood, and suddenly he can't keep his balance, the light pulsing around him and dancing in front of his eyes. Then the light is gone. He sees his clanmates, like in a dream. Sandstorm's anguished face along with many others.

"No… no, he can't be dead! No, no, no it was his last life."

Darkstripe nudges his body, "Tell Ferncloud I love her." He mumbles.

Firestar looks at them, his eyes welling with tears. "I'll be here forever"

He turns around to see all the cats of star clan.

Bluestar steps forward, "so fire has saved the clans after all."

He is welcomed into their midst, but remembers something that Tigerstar said, about working through others to destroy the clans…

"Wait!" he says the starry cats, "I need to send a prophecy"

**Chapter 1:**

Cinderheart woke up and stretched in the morning sun, it sure didn't get much better than this. Sitting on the warm earth, Lionblaze bringing her breakfast, aaaahh, what a nice day. She rolled over and felt her kits squirm inside her swollen belly. She smiled at the thought of having kits. She had always wanted to be fighting and protecting, but somehow Lionblaze had talked her into this. Not that she didn't like it, because she did, it was just so strange for her to be a mother. She got to her feet and started to walk around the camp.

"Cinderheart! You promised not to put yourself in harm's way until our kits were born!" Lionblaze shouted; dropping the fat pigeon he was bringing to her.

"Oh relax you mouse brain," she purred jokingly. "I was just walking around, and my kits aren't due for a week. I'm in "

He frowned, "well alright then, but be careful. I was thinking of names, what do you think of light kit, or shadow kit, or night kit or dawn kit or flame kit or-"

"I was thinking of naming them later, after they're born"

"Oh, ok then, just suggestions" he looked disappointed.

"Those are lovely names though; we should just see the kits first."

He set down the Pigeon he was carrying and licked her head. "Eat up." He purred. Then he turned and bounded away through the entrance and through the trees to join a patrol.

Cinderheart ate all of the delicious pigeon and went to sleep.


End file.
